A New Adventure
by americanhoney139
Summary: Katherine's human again. She finds herself waking up in the arms of a stranger. The three act like more of a family than she's ever known. They help her live out a life she's never even believed possible. And when Damon and Elena finds themselves staring at Kenna Petrova they are startled by how much she's changed. She's also involved in supernatural things again. More Inside!


**Full Summary: Katherine wakes up to see strange people surrounding her. These people are more of a family than she's ever known. Cordelie Winters, who seems to be the leader of this group of ragtag kids. Winston, the only boy in the group, helps to get her where she wants to go. Since she's always loved the center of attention, why not try to be a singer or an actress? So when Elena and Damon see her on Jeremy's computer, they're shocked. But they've been having more trouble with an unknown enemy, someone who goes by the name of Kronos. Thank god they've met a new friend, Keilani Summers, who seems to be almost, if not more, powerful than an Original vampire. What happens when ****Keilani and Katherine's new group, once Katherine decides to tour in Mystic Falls, find that together, they make the most powerful team on Earth.**

**Can they save Mystic Falls with the help of Elena and Damon, or will Katherine once again be caught up in the trouble the doppelganger faces?  
**

**Delena, Katheirne/OC Female, Klaroline (mentioned), Ripper Stefan  
**

* * *

There are three things Katherine remembers when she wakes up. One: Her head hurts. It's pounding so much that it feels like she's had way too much alcohol. Two: An Elena look-alike is standing over her with such concern in her express. Why is the girl who almost killed her looking down at her with a worried expression? Three: There's something pounding inside her- it's not her head because that feels like a different kind of pounding- but the steady rhythm reminds her of a time long ago.

"Thank Gods you're awake!" the girl throws up her hands before placing them on her hips. "I thought you'd never wake up." She pulls something from the counter next to what Katherine assumes is an unfamiliar couch. It's a wet washcloth that she pulls from the bowl on the counter and puts it on Katherine's forehead. The cool cloth makes the older woman sigh.

"Is she okay?" a voice that Katherine's never heard before. "Did it work?"

"It worked, Lani," the Elena above her smiles. Katherine watches as her eyes sparkle a silvery blue, almost as crystal as Damon's eyes. "Can you go get her some food?" The young girl who looks about fifteen or sixteen nods her head and rushes from the room.

"What happened to me?" Katherine asks, her voice rough and raspy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cordelia Winters," the girl holds her hand out before she shakes her head and presses the washcloth to the older woman's forehead. Cordelia looks to be about eighteen or nineteen with soft eyes and familiar features. Her eyes are almost cerulean, but other than that she looks exactly like Elena and herself. Although, she's wearing Elena's old hairstyle and its more a russet color than hers. Seeing the confusion in the woman's eyes, she nods, "I know, I know, I look sort of like Elena." She smiles again when she sees Katherine blink. When the older woman doesn't speak, the teenagers sighs and sits beside her, taking the cloth away to cool it again and putting it back into place.

"Here," the girl from before steps into the light. Her hair is almost a champagne color, with some brown highlights and her eyes are a soft forest green, almost like Stefan's. She steps into the room holding a bowl full of something that makes Katherine's mouth water. The older woman whimpers when the feeling takes over everything she's ever know. She wonders if there's blood inside the bowl, but her fangs aren't appearing, so it must not be that. "Feed it to her slowly," she instructs Cordelia, "she's still weak and her body isn't used to this kind of nourishment anymore." Confusion clouds Katherine's vision as the Elena look-alike nods her head and takes the bowl from the stranger named Lani.

Katherine tries to reason with herself. She closes her eyes and tries to bring up the last thing she remembers. She remembers fighting with Elena, the other girl actually getting the upper hand, and then... nothing. After that, everything is blank. Something inside her chest beats again and she feels it speed up. The girl watching over her kneels down beside her, frowning.

"Katherine, you need to calm down," she presses two fingers to Katherine's neck, feeling around for something the brunette knows she won't find. "If you freak out any more than you have, your heart might explode."

"My...heart...?" Katherine blinks up at her before putting a hand on her own chest, right over where her heart shouldn't be pounding. But it is and getting faster and faster by the minute. "What's ha-happening t-to m-me?" Katherine's breathing becomes heavy and dark dots are blotting her vision.

"Katherine..." a voice that sounds like her doppelganger's calls to her, shaking her shoulders. She can't respond, because she feels as if she's making up for 500+ years of not having to breathe. "Katherine, look at me." She looks up and finds herself entranced by silvery blue eyes and a kind half-smirk, one that reminds her of Damon.

"Damon..." she whispers, reaching out for the ghostly image of the man she tormented almost 160 years ago. Eyes flicker from crystal blue to topaz and a hand comes up to her forehead. It feels soft and feminine and so much like her own that a tear leaks from her eye.

"Do you need me to get anything?" Another voice echoes through her vision and the 500 year old woman realizes that it sound exactly like Damon's deceased best friend.

"She's hyperventilating," Elena's look-alike speaks in a pained voice. "I don't know what to do."

"This is weird for all of us, 'Lia," Alaric's voice sounds a bit younger than what she remembers, but its still mostly the same. "We've never dealt with something like this. Remember, your Mom and Dad dealt with it the first time around." Something crinkles but it sounds much duller than Katherine remembers. "Just make her breath into this."

"Thanks, Winston," Cordelia's voice breaks through the fog of Katherine's mind.

Someone pushes Katherine forward so that she is forced to sit up. Her breathing is still heavy and there are manly hands pressing into her shoulders. A bag that smells like cardboard is forced in front of her mouth while the hand at her back smooths her into compliance. Her breathing begins to slow and she takes one land shuddering breath before she looks up. Darkness dots her vision for a few moments before she can clearly see Cordelia looking at her with concerned eyes. Katherine turns to look at the person behind her and her eyes widen at the sight of a younger Ric staring at her with that same curved smile on his face.

"Look, we know this whole situation is really strange," Ric speaks to her with a soft tone, putting a hand on her shoulder. A small smile crosses his features. "It's strange for us, too, because we've only known you after this point." He shares a look with Cordelia over her shoulder and Katherine looks between them, feeling like such a child- a feeling she hasn't known since she was one herself. "But we're here to help you through this transition."

"Why do you care?" Katherine's voice shakes, something so unnatural for her that her newly beating heart pounds inside the ribcage of her chest. "Everyone hates me…"

"Because we know the real you, Kat," Cordelia smiles, pulling the ex-vampire into a hug. "We know what's under that hard shell you hide behind."

"You..." Katherine feels emotions long suppressed bubbling to the surface. Tears threaten to spill down her cheeks and she can hardly see through the veil of water. "Wow..." She snuggles into Cordelia's side, hearing the other girl sigh into her hair. She feels like a young child clinging to the body of an older sibling.

Suddenly, there's a loud knock on the door. Winston, the Alaric look-alike, rolls his eyes and groans. "That must be the dude looking for his 'doppelganger' again." Katherine shrinks into Cordelia's arms as she remembers that her blood is now able to make hybrids since she is no longer undead. The nineteen-year-old soothes the ex-vampire, reassuring her that they will protect her from harm.

"I think we need to send him away for good," the blond girl snarls, her teeth gnashing as her eyes glisten with hate.

"Be calm, Lani," Winston puts a hand on her shoulder. "We must go into this logically."

"Fuck logic!" Faline stands up quickly, throwing her arms in the air. "We're either going to run away, like we've done for millions of years, or we're going to lie and say we don't have Katherine, which you'd never agree to because you hate liars." She shakes her head. "The only thing we can do is stand and fight back."

"Look, you guys know I hate fighting, but I think, before we start something we don't think we can finish," Cordelia starts, twisting a lock of Katherine's brown hair between her fingers. "We should go away, give Katherine a chance to chose what she wants to do with the rest of her very long life, and come back here after everything has simmered down."

"Won't people notice I'm gone?" Katherine speaks up, looking at the three people who look ready to protect her with their lives, which is unusual. Usually, it's Elena who has people protecting her, but she's a vampire now and can protect herself from harm. The fight with Katherine has proven that many times over.

"No, because they probably expect you to run," Winston smiles at her. "But this time, you're not running from someone or something," he tilts his head to the side, "but running toward your future."

Faline giggles, shaking her head. "You think you're so wise," she giggles again, clutching her side as her green eyes sparkle with laughter.

"Well," Cordelia rolls her eyes at the two younger kids, "where do you want to go, Kat?" She smiles slyly. "Or should I call you Kenna?"Katherine blinks in confusion at the words.

"What do you mean?" she asks, her voice hesitant. "Who's Kenna?"

"Well," Faline turns her to and holds out a large manila envelope, "Katherine Pierce is dead, and so is Katherina Petrova," she nods when Katherine gives her a confused look as to whether to open the envelope or not. "So, we created legal documents for the descendant of 1864 Katherine Pierce's great granddaughter... Kenna Petrova."

"I see," Katherine nods, smiling at the ingenuity of the blond. "But I'd rather keep my first name and change my last name. There are so many other Katherine's all over the world. I mean, yeah, I might be the only one that looks like Elena, but I'll just change up my hairstyle a little bit." She shrugs her shoulders.

"We've already made up the legal documents," Winston smiles sadly at her. "We'd change them if we could, but I wouldn't want to go through all of that again just to change one thing."

Katherine looks down at the documents again.

_Kenna Rose Petrova  
Born: June 5, 1988  
Age: 24 years old_

There's more contained on one page than Katherine blurs through, not really reading. She looks back up at the three people that have shone her more love and care than she's ever known in her vampire life. "Thank you," she whispers, a watery smile on her face. Cordelia wraps her in a hug as she allows herself to fall apart in the arms of what feels like the only family she's ever known.

**New story involving Katherine's new humanity and bringing some new players into the game. Each of these three new people have their own species, but that won't be revealed until later. Just know that they are all older than the Originals and Kathrine is somehow a part of their group...**

**Please review!**


End file.
